Animal Magnetism
Official description Development team *'Developer:' Matt H *'Graphics:' Wayne M, Linh N *'Quality Assurance:' Francis B *'QuestHelp:' Rob M *'Audio:' Ian T, Adam B Walkthrough Note: you can NOT use any temporary boosts for these skills |items = *Mithril hatchet (must be mithril) *5 Iron bars *Amulet of Ghostspeak *Hammer (A Golden hammer or a Sacred clay hammer will work, too.) *Holy Symbol *1 set of polished Buttons (required 15 thieving to loot from a H.A.M member or can be obtained from digging at the Digsite east of Varrock) You must go to the H.A.M dungeon and pickpocket the H.A.M members until you get some buttons and then polish them as they are untradeable. *Hard leather *20 ecto tokens If you don't have any, you can make these quickly during the quest by using the needed items for worshipping the ectofuntus: 4 Buckets, 4 Pots they can NOT be airtight, and 4 crushed bones of any type. (They can be crushed upstairs using the grinder.) Then place them into the pots. You will also need ectoplasm, which can be found under the trapdoor within the Ectofuntus. Using the buckets on the large pool of liquid will produce A Bucket of Slime. Right-click the ghosts inside the Ectofuntus building and select Collect to get your tokens after worshipping the Ectofuntus, which can't be done WITHOUT an Amulet of Ghostspeak. Recommended: *Ectophial (requires completion of Ghosts Ahoy) *Charged Amulet of Glory or Explorer's ring (3) *Games necklace }} Undead Chickens *Talk to Ava in the south-west wing of Draynor Manor. You have to search the "secret" candle sconce. *You find out she is the new assistant of the professor at the manor. After talking for a while she says she will make you something if you get her some items. She will tell you she needs two undead chickens. *Go to the farm west of the Ectofuntus with your Amulet of Ghostspeak and ectotokens. Talk to Alice (If you have completed Ghosts Ahoy, just use your Ectophial to teleport to the Ectofuntus and walk to the farm from there, if you have started Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen you can use fairy rings, or alternatively you can use the charter ship system). *After some conversation with her and her dead husband (located in the farm, near the cows), you will find out he wants to speak to her directly, due to the fact that he is a ghost. Keep relaying messages between the two until Alice mentions a witch who might be able to help. You'll need to talk to the Old Crone to make an amulet for the farmer so that he can speak to his wife. Old Crone is located in the house east of the Slayer tower. *Talking to her gives you a Crone-made amulet. (Note that you do not lose your amulet in the process of this.) Give this to Alice's husband and watch the amusing cutscene. You will see him try to catch a "sneaky undead fowl." He is interrupted by the player spoof Cow1337killr, who actually helps in the chicken's capture. In the end, the two talk it over, and will want ectotokens for the chickens that you need. He can also fail to catch the chicken, in which case Cow1337killr will kill the chicken. Ectotokens (Skip this part if you already have the ectotokens)*To get the ectotokens, you must worship the Ectofuntus. To worship the Ectofuntus bring your bones, pots and buckets to the Ectofuntus, go down the ladder and follow the path and fill your buckets, then go back up and then up the stairs and grind the bones, then you can go back downstairs and worship the Ectofuntus until all your ground bones are used up. Then right click a ghost disciple and choose the "collect" option to get 20 ectotokens. You will only need four bones, four buckets, and four pots.Ectofuntus *Buy two chickens from Alice's husband for 20 ectotokens. (They can be equipped.) Magnetism *Head back to Ava and give her the undead chickens. She will now need a bar magnet; talk to the witch in the manor and give her 5 iron bars. She will give you a selected bar. She will tell you that you need to go to Rimmington and do something to make it a magnet. *Go to the centre of the mine north-east of Rimmington and use a hammer on the Selected bar while facing north to turn it into a magnet. If you are not facing north, it will not work. To make sure you are facing north, simply click your compass and it will now be facing north. *note: your character has to be facing north, not your camera! You will know it was successful when the Selected iron turns into a Bar Magnet. You may not also face north-west or north-east to make the magnet. *Give the magnet to Ava, and she will take it and move on to her next request. Undead Twigs She will now tell you she needs undead twigs from one of the undead trees around the manor. You will now need to cut one of Draynor's undead trees (labelled in yellow when you right click on it, NOT the regular DEAD trees). *Try cutting an attacking tree; when this fails return to Ava and tell her. She will tell you to go see Turael as he has been using the Slayer skill to figure out a way to defeat the undead trees. *Talk to Turael in Burthorpe, who is south of the general store and has a slayer symbol on the map, and he will tell you that he will give you a Blessed hatchet in exchange for a Mithril Hatchet and a holy symbol. Supply him with these two things and he will give you the Blessed hatchet, which can be used to cut the undead trees. (While you're there, if you have been using an amulet of glory to teleport to Draynor every time, now would be a good chance to replenish it in the fountain underneath the Heroes' Guild). *Wield the Blessed hatchet and cut a Draynor Manor undead tree. Once successful, you will receive 'undead twigs.' Note, however, that this hatchet cannot be used to chop any normal trees. You will fail this if you do not have the Slayer requirement or if the blessed hatchet is not equipped. *Give Ava the twigs, and she will tell you she has almost completed the invention she is preparing for you, but her research notes need translating. Translating the Notes You will now have to translate her research notes (see the picture to find out the combination). To change the colours, simply click on the colour. Once you have translated the notes talk to Ava and she will give you a pattern. Combine this with a piece of hard leather and some polished buttons to create a container. 'NOTE: The polished buttons automatically convert into the container when used with the Hard Leather, so do not rush to your bank thinking you left them there. '''Buttons can be polished via a right-click option; No items are required. You can obtain buttons from killing or pickpocketing H.A.M. members in their dungeon west of Lumbridge. Give the container to Ava to complete the quest, and you will get the invention suitable for your ranged level; an item that is very helpful to Rangers. Reward *1 Quest point *1,000 experience *1,000 experience *1,000 experience *2,500 experience *Blessed hatchet *Ava's device. (Ava's attractor if Ranged level is less than 50 or Ava's accumulator if your Ranged is 50 or more. If you get Ava's Attractor and then later get 50 Ranged, you can upgrade it by talking to Ava, who will upgrade it if you give her 75 Steel Arrows) *Undead Chicken if you bought one extra chicken. The device generates iron arrows or steel arrows into your arrow slot depending on the type of device, and also randomly attracts items into your inventory, including but not limited to: *Bolts *Darts *Throwing Knives *Arrowheads *Iron Ores *Clockwork mice *Axes *Medium helmets *Arrows *Nails A new update was made by Jagex on the device, so that any fired arrows will be put back in your arrow slot if there is nothing (a table, etc.) in between you and the arrows. The device still picks up the above items, but much more slowly than before. Required for Completing *Do No Evil (for Ava's alerter) Trivia * Before the graphical update, Alice's husband appeared to be wearing one of Ava's Devices. He has a straw hat on his back now. * When speaking to Ava, you ask if you can take a nap in her bed. She humourously points out that "true adventurers" don't ever perform natural bodily functions, which is a reference to the fact that in RuneScape, very few characters are ever sleeping. * When you talk to the witch, she mentions shoving children in an oven. This is a reference to the fairy tale 'Hansel and Gretel'.'' She's since been to "anger management classes." * The name of the quest is actually a play on words. The term "animal magnetism" was first used by Franz Anton Mesmer, an 18th century German doctor who believed all creatures (including humans) contained magnetic fluid that needed to be properly distributed to maintain health. This is where the developers got the name of the quest, but use it to literally refer to an animal with a magnet. * If you have completed Ghosts Ahoy before getting the Crone-made amulet, your character mentions the modified ghostspeak amulet in that quest. * If you try to equip the crone-made amulet during the quest, the text in the chatbox will say "Your ghostliness isn't ethereal enough to wear this. Perhaps you should wait a few hundred years or so?" * If you happen to lose your attractor or accumulator go back and talk to Ava. If you lost the accumulator you will get an attractor and will need to upgrade it again, and Ava just so happens to sell steel arrows. * Alice's husband says he'll haunt you until your hair turns white, even if your character's hair is already white. * When you receive the blessed hatchet from Turael he will say "Here is your blessed hatchet, may it serve you well", quoting the Beatle's 'Revolution Number Nine'. * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Now I know what makes the perfect bed - undead feathers, it seems - and I've got a useful little attractor into the bargain." * When you cut down the undead tree, the old Woodcutting animation is played. * After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So the attractor works using an undead chicken and a magnet." to which she replies, "How odd." * While you are watching the cutscene catching chickens, a player named, "Cow1337Killr", appears to be holding a Rune version of Dharok's Greataxe. *The music playing during the cutscene sounds similar to the theme from The Benny Hill Show, and the scene may be a reference. *If while guthix sleeps is completed before this quest, when talkint to spria and asking about the trees, she says 'ahh you came to the right old man' even though she is female. nl:Animal Magnetism fi:Animal Magnetism es:Animal Magnetism Category:Quests Category:Animal Magnetism